Valentine Holiday
by Wolflover235
Summary: I know this is late, I was going to post it sooner, but then I thought, I would have more time during spring break to post this. Spring is also a good time, so. This is another holiday, each chapter will have its own summary. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: InuYashaXKagome**

Summary: Kagome is back in her Era to have some relaxing time away from the search for the jewel shards. One day, she comes home from school, with everyone out of the house. All but a little surprise that awaits her...

Rated: T for Romance, duh!

* * *

~ "Hey Kagome, how's your relationship with that new boy?" Ari asked.

"He hasn't been around. I'm kind of glad." Kagome said, as she and her three friends walked down the sidewalk, heading home.

"He isn't cheating on you is he?" Yuka asked.

At the question, a small vision came to her head.

_'Of course, he's gone to see Kikyo to pass the time.'_ Kagome thought, her body flaring with small anger.

"Haha, why should I care? He can do whatever he wants. What am I to him? A jewel..." Kagome stopped when she realized she was speaking her mind out loud.

"Uh, Kagome, what you **should** be for him, is a sweet girlfriend, and he should be loyal and give you credit for who you are." Ari said.

_'This dog isn't loyal.'_ Kagome thought.

"Oh, you just passed your house Kagome." Ayumi spoke up.

Kagome stopped, turning around to see her house.

"Wow, ok, bye guys." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome, call us later, k?" Ari said.

"I will, bye!" Kagome waved, and went up to her house.

Her family had gone on a family trip a couple days before Kagome had returned.

They had left a note on the kitchen table, with a couple chocolates, wishing her a Happy Valentine if she were to come while they were gone.

Kagome sighed, getting a little tired and lonely from haing the whole house to herself.

She went to her room, carelessly dropping her backpack on the ground, before letting herself fall onto her bed.

"I promised InuYasha that I would come back in two weeks, and it's barely been one, and I'm already missing..."

"Uh, Kagome, who are you talking to?" A familiar voice spoke, but scared Kagome enough to make her scream like a little girl, and sit up from her bed.

Kagome looked beside her bed to see InuYasha standing before her.

Once she had calmed, she was surprised to see him laughing.

"What is your problem! You scared the hell out of me!" Kagome said, embarassement filling her.

"You screamed like a little girl! You've never been so childish!" InuYasha said, laughing some more.

"I...What are you doing here anyway? I come here to get a break from **you.**" Kagome said.

"Not from what I heard. I think you have been missing me." InuYasha said in a cocky voice, and a taunting smile on his face.

"What! I wasn't talking about you, I was..." Kagome stopped, knowing that she couldn't cover up her evidence. "Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored of waiting." InuYasha stated simply.

"Well, I'm not ready to go back." Kagome said, standing from her bed, "I've still got two tests to make up, so I need to study, I have another test coming up, and next week I have final exams, and..." Kagome was stopped from her ongoing story, when her body was pulled forward, and InuYasha's lips pressed to hers.

Her body tensed and her eyes widened at the position that she only dreamed she would be in.

After a couple seconds, the kiss ended.

"You worry too much." InuYasha said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Um..." Kagome was trying to think of something smart to say, but InuYasha didn't wait, he kissed her again, a little deeper.

_'Where did this come from?'_ Kagome thought, although she numbly wrapped on of her arms around him, and kissed him back.

It lasted for a few long minutes, before Kagome pulled back to breathe.

InuYasha was barely breathless.

"What- what did you do that for?" Kagome asked.

"Just to calm you down." InuYasha sighed.

"No, you've never done that before, why here, why now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome. You worry too much." InuYasha repeated his earlier quote. "I just came here because Sango said that I needed to make sure you were ok, and..."

"So, _Sango_ talked you into this?" Kagome asked.

"No." InuYasha said, smiling lightsly, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I've liked you, Kagome, I've always liked you."

Kagome blushed lightly, but turned her face from him, "It's because I look like _Kikyo_, right."

"No." INuYasha whispered again, kissing her cheek lightly, "I like you, I liked you from the moment we met."

Kagome still refused to look at him, "Then why...Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

InuYasha cupped her cheek, and forced her to look at him, "Because, we weren't alone." He smiled mischievously then, "And now we are."

Kagome gasped as his lips pressed to hers again.

'_Is this really happening?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Wait." Kagome pulled away, "How can I know that you're not taking me as Kikyo?"

InuYasha smirked, "I can take this a whole new level if you want."

"What..."

"We can do this all night, Kagome, just believe that I only...Love...You." InuYasha whispered, before kissing her again, and this time, Kagome felt something in this kiss. Love, need, and trust.

Without anymore hesitation, Kagome finally gave in, and she took in the moment, she would never forget this.

InuYasha pulled back a little, "I can take this farther if you want." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Kagome wanted to so much just continue and take it farther, but, she remembered, she wasn't ready, she was only seventeen.

"Wait. I can't." Kagome pulled away when her shirt was halfway up.

"What? Still don't believe me? Or have you had enough?" InuYasha asked.

"I believe you, I do...But, I need to finish school first." Kagome said, coming up with an excuse.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sighed, "I don't know how or why you find that school of yours so important."

"Because, it's formal for a girl to learn education. Plus, I still have to help you complete the jewel. What good will I be for you then?" Kagome asked, feeling tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't want the Jewel. I want _**you**_." InuYasha said.

"But, if we don't find the shards, other demons or even Naraku will find them, and kill us all." Kagome said.

"Then I'll fight back. And if you'd stop coming back here, we can find the jewel faster, and either destroy it, or keep it in your possession." InuYasha said.

_'If I go back with InuYasha now, I'll have to make tons of tests, but then again, if I go with him and finish finding the jewel shards, then we can both come back for a normal life__**.'**_ Kagome argued with herself, and soon, she found her answer.

"Ok, I'll go back now."

"Good, you ready now?" InuYasha asked.

"Yep, let's get going." Kagome said, going downstairs, and out of the house only to meet InuYasha at the well.

**A/N: Well, there's your Happy Ever After. Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Leave some reviews. Next couple will be MirokuXSango.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: MirokuXSango**

**Summary: Takes place after the Jewel is destroyed, Sango is pulled into a room alone by none other than Miroku. What does he have to tell her? Enjoy!**

* * *

"I miss Kagome! It's been so boring with you!" Shippo whined, next to the annoyed and depressed InuYasha.

"Listen pup! I kept my promise to Kagome to watch after you when she left. Stop complaining." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, why don't you go do something fun with the kit." Sango said.

"Alright. I'll go check for some demons." InuYasha sat up, and muttered, "And use the kit as a snack."

"Hey I heard that!" Shippo said, running after him.

"Hmm, I thought he'd never leave."

"Miroku! W-when did you get here?" Sango turned, shocked to see him standing right behind her.

His left hand still was covered with cloth, even though his curse had left long ago.

"My dear Sango. I wish to talk with you." Miroku said.

"Ok, about what?" Sango asked.

"Come with me, please." Miroku said, holding out his hand.

Sango stared at his outstretched hand as if she had never seen it before.

"What for?" Sango asked, taking his hand, and he led her to her hut.

"About our connection." Miroku said, turning to her.

Sango blushed, "W-what connection?"

"I mean, our relationship. I have not paid my loyalty to you. Please forgive me." Miroku said, and Sango was embraced in his arms.

"Miroku, what are you talking about?" Sango asked, although she didn't fight in his arms.

"I think you know well what I mean, but I will say it out loud... I love you, dear Sango." Miroku said, staring into her eyes in complete honesty.

Sango blushed deeper, "Miroku, I..."

She was speechless, she was waiting for him to make his perverted move, and mess up the whole thing.

Instead, she received a different approach, before she could defend herself, Miroku's hand buried in Sango's hair, pulled her closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

Sango's eyes widened at the new movement.

_'Miroku...'_ Sango couldn't deny that she loved this new feeling, especially with him, he was her first.

Sango moved closer to Miroku, and kissed him back, a small tear running down her face.

Miroku's free hand gently wiped it away, before wrapping around her waist.

"Sango." Miroku whispered, as he continued to kiss her. "Will you be my wife, and bare my children?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, and nodded, before the two continued in the embrace.

From the moment, Sango delivered the children Miroku had given her, she never once got upset over any of his loving touches.

"Miroku, I love you too." Sango whispered.

From then on, they were bonded, as a normal couple.

* * *

**A/N: This one was probably short, but most of these will be. THe next couple will be Kohaku and Kanna.**

**(Never done that couple before, but I do have a nice drabble planned out for it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: KohakuXKanna**

**Summary: Kanna is beautiful and strange. We don't really see much of her in the anime, but when we do, she is mainly silent, and unresponsive. What were to happen if she were alone somewhere, and runs into danger? Will she protect herself? Or will she stand there and take the pain?**

* * *

Kanna was alone one sunny day, in a forest.

She wasn't escaping her master, No. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing.

She stood still as a gust of wind blew around her.

Her light blue, almost white dress swayed in the wind, as did her long white hair.

Leaves shook from the trees, and the leaves on the ground were pushed around by the wind.

Kanna watched as the leaves rested in their new location when the wind died down.

_'Kagura must be near.'_ Kanna thought to herself.

She continued to walk, but her path was blocked by a giant demon, with the face of a dragon.

"You must be lost, for you have entered my territory." The demon grumbled.

Kanna didn't reply, nor flinch.

She silently turned, and began walking back from where she came.

"I don't let people go that easily!" The demon growled, and Kanna could sense him making his move.

"Ahh!" The demon let out an agonized growl, and Kanna felt the earth shake under her feet, caused by the demon's heavy weight, landing on the ground behind her.

Kanna turned, staring down at the demon, who had a deep gash through its neck.

Kanna knew this demon didn't just cut itself, and with her extra senses, she looked up at one of the trees, seeing the human boy that her master had used for months.

Kohaku stared back at her, his little weapon resting in his hand at his side.

"I don't really want to save any of Naraku's minions, but you're different, are you ok?" Kohaku asked.

Kanna remained silent, she knew Kohaku had regained his memory, but Kanna wasn't one to go off and expose people.

Kohaku leapt down from the tree, "Are you ok?"

Kanna still remained silent, and turned her back on him, continueing to head back to Naraku.

"Hey, don't you say _anything_ at all?" Kohaku asked, remaining in place, and Kanna stopped, turning halfway to him.

"If you wish to return with your sister, go now, I won't tell." Kanna said, and she wouldn't.

She controlled the mirror that Naraku watched through.

"Uh, a _thank you_ would suffice." Kohaku said.

Kanna turned to him then, and walked up to him.

He tensed as her little arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Kohaku, but... You could have just let it kill me. It will be my fate anyway, to die. You are free. Take your second chance and find your happiness again. That is all I wish. For everyone to be happy." Kanna said, and backed away.

"Goodbye Kohaku. Maybe someday, we can see each other again." Kanna said, and walked off, leaving him speechless.

Kanna didn't want pure happiness, she felt safe enough with her master. That was all, and when her time for living was up, maybe she would find pure happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Well I didn't make this one like my other two. But, the Valentine part was just Kohaku nice enough to save her, and for Kanna to give him a little hug and help him escape.**

**Next couple will be SesshomaruXyoung Rin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: SesshomaruXyoung Rin**

**Summary: Sesshomaru notices that RIn has kept herself distant from the group. He wants to make sure she's ok, but Jaken keeps distracting him, about nothing in particular. One night, as they set camp, Rin is no where to be found! Sesshomaru leaves unnoticed , and finds her alone and...**

**Rated T: For Jaken's mouth.**

* * *

"Lord S..." Rin started, but stopped, noticing Jaken was talking.

Jaken was talking about something, that she couldn't understand.

Rin sighed, and quietly retreated, back to the flower fields where Ah-Un lay.

They lifted their heads, roaring lightly to welcome her.

Rin took a deep breath, and sat down next to the dragons.

Ah-Un growled lightly, nuzzling Rin.

"I'm fine. Lord Sesshomaru was busy." Rin said as she looked down at her gift she wanted to give him.

"Rin. It's time to go." Sesshomaru's voice perked Rin back up, and she stood.

"Coming! Let's go Ah-Un!" Rin said, and took off running.

...

"Such a waste of time." Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru sent a small glare down to the toad demon, but watched calmly as Rin stood before him.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

He wanted to know what she wanted earlier, but Jaken was being his usual pain-self.

As hours passed, Sesshomaru sensed a demon nearby.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru said, and was gone in a flash.

"Another time he's left me here." Jaken said.

"He just doesn't want us to get hurt." Rin said.

"No stupid." Jaken growled, which made Rin gasp at his harsh words, but he wasn't done, "He just doesn't want YOU to get hurt. He leaves me to be the backup. It's aggravating!" Jaken growled.

"B...but...I thought...I thought we were friends." Rin said, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Heh! You're nothing but demon's bait to me. You always slow us down. Humans are so pathetic!" Jaken said.

"I...I..." Rin was on the brink of tears.

The sun began to set.

"Eh, let's set up camp for the night. Lord Sesshomaru will be returning soon." Jaken said.

"You go on Master Jaken. I don't want to be in Lord Sesshomaru's way anymore." Rin wiped her eyes, and walked off, back from where they had come.

"Rin, where are you going? Rin!" Jaken began to follow her, but Ah-Un trampled over Jaken, before quietly following behind Rin.

Hours passed, darkness came, and Sesshomaru returned.

"Jaken, where is Rin at?" Sesshomaru asked, immediately noticing her missing.

"Uh...I don't know, my Lord. She just...Left." Jaken said.

_'Left?'_ Sesshomaru thought almost surprised, when would she ever want to leave?

She couldn't stand a chance out there on her own.

Sesshomaru silently left, leaving Jaken behind.

_'Ah-Un is with her. So she hasn't been abducted.' _Sesshomaru noticed.

He walked and walked, wondering how and why she had gone so far.

Finally, he came to a mound of bushes that hid behind it, the flower field that Rin had played in that day.

He kept himself hidden, watching her.

SHe was sitting in the grass, with Ah-Un focusing on her soft talking and...Weeping?

"I don't mean to be a burden. I just like Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to be with him forever. But Jaken was right, what am I to him?" Rin talked to Ah-Un, who listened, nuzzling her.

Sesshomaru inwardly growled, _'Jaken you bastard, I will kill you.'_

"Maybe I was better off at the village. If I was such a problem. Lord Sesshomaru should have left me." Rin said.

"No. I wouldn't." Sesshomaru revealed himself.

Rin jumped at her Lord's strong voice.

Ah-Un's calm growl lowered when they realized there was no danger.

"L-lord Sesshomaru...W-what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stood before her. "What are you doing here? Why would you leave? There is is danger here."

Rin wiped her eyes again, and stood before him, "Because, I am no use to you. I slow you down. Jaken said so." Rin said.

"And you listened to him?" Sesshomaru sounded annoyed, and to Rin, she thought he was mad at her.

"Rin, look at me." Sesshomaru said.

She knew better than to disobey him, she looked up at him.

"You may be a human. But to me, you are a young girl who needs to someone to look after them..."

"Ah-Un can look after me. Then I won't be in your way." Rin said.

"Let me finish." Sesshomaru said. "I chose to bring you back to life. I chose to let you follow me. I chose to protect you."

"But...Doesn't that make me a burden, and slow you down?" Rin asked.

"No, you are just young. And it is my responsibility to look after you. What Jaken told you is false. You are just the opposite." Sesshomaru said.

Rin remained silent, thinking over what he had said.

"You are always free to follow me. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Rin smiled at him.

"Good, now, why have you come here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I had a gift for you, but it has died." Rin said.

She moved away from him, and to Ah-Un, picking up a bunch of flowers, that had already started wilting, but when she tried to show them to Sesshomaru earlier, he was busy.

"They were beautiful. Now it's gone. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." Rin said.

"Rin. _You _are my gift." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"You are strong Rin. You are more than wilting flowers. With you living every day is a gift for me. Knowing that I'm doing the right thing." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled lightly, "T-thank you my Lord."

"Let's get back. And do not worry. I will _talk_ with Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok my lord, come on Ah-Un." Rin said, and followed Lord Sesshomaru.

All of her mistakes were mistaken.

Now, she felt closer to him than ever.

So did he...

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my Sesshomaru and Rin chapter.**

**One more chapter to go. I'll post it tomorrow, or sometime this week. Spring break. Yay.**


End file.
